


Les couleurs de la Magie

by Ahelya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Opinion about magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: La magie a une couleur mais elle n'est pas la même pour tous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette ficlette a été écrite, en une heure, à l'occasion des nuits du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (nuit d'Août 2010) pour le thème "Couleur".

Pour Gaïus, médecin de la Cour de Camelot, ancien Sorcier, la Magie est de toutes les couleurs. Elle est tout. Elle n'est rien. Elle peut faire le mal comme le bien. Beaucoup l'utilise pour faire le Mal. Il fallait condamner ceux-là bien sûr mais la Haine de son Roi n'eut pas de fin. Pour Uther, la Magie n'a qu'une seule couleur.

Pour Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, la Magie est noire. Elle est source de mort et de deuil. Sans magie sa femme serait toujours à ses côtés. Sans magie, il ne serait pas seul. Sans magie, il n'aurait pas eu d'enfant et Ygraine ne l'aurait pas quitté.

Pour Ygraine, Reine de Camelot, femme d'Uther Pendragon, la magie était turquoise. Sans la magie, son désir d'enfant serait resté inassouvi. Elle connaissait les conséquences. Son mari aussi. Il les avait mal interprété. Elle avait compris. Une vie pour une vie. La Magie pouvait lui donner la fécondité mais elle ne verrait pas son enfant grandir. Elle espérait que d'autres serait là pour veiller sur lui. Elle est morte pour que son enfant vive et dans l'au-delà, elle écoute maintenant les plaintes d'une autre mère.

Pour Hunith, la Magie est brune, une source d'inquiétude. Elle a aimé un homme en fuite à cause de la Magie. Cet homme lui a donné un enfant encore plus magique que lui et selon un homme puissant, son fils, tout ce qu'il reste de l'homme qu'elle a aimé, est maléfique et doit mourir. Elle a pourtant envoyé son trésor au château de cet homme pour le protéger. Dans une grande cité, s'il se montre prudent, il sera bien caché.

Pour Merlin, la Magie est bleue. C'est la sagesse et la vérité, sa vérité. C'est naturel de l'utiliser mais plus il avance en âge, plus il en apprend sur Elle. La Magie est dangereuse, à double-tranchant. C'est à lui de faire la différence. Ce n'est pas la Magie qui est sage. C'est lui qui doit le devenir pour l'utiliser au mieux et il sait déjà que beaucoup de possesseur du don ne pense pas comme lui. Il en a rencontré plusieurs et pour eux, la Magie n'est certainement pas de la même couleur que pour lui.

Pour Morgane, la Magie est rouge. Elle l'est aussi pour sa sœur Morgause. La Magie leur permettra d'assouvir leur colère. La Magie leur permettra de se venger d'Uther. La Magie doit revenir à Camelot mais les deux Sœurs ne sont pas encore d'accords sur la manière de s'y prendre. Morgause veux tuer tous les Pendragons. Morgane ne veux tuer qu'Uther. Si Arthur échappe à l'influence de son père, peut-être pourra-t-elle le raisonner ?

Pour Arthur la Magie n'a pas de couleur. Ce n'est qu'une entité à combattre, une tête à couper... Ce n'est qu'une chose maléfique qu'il faut éradiquer. Mais plus le temps passe, plus la Magie se manifeste et plus il a de preuve. La Magie ne semble pas toujours maléfique et il se demande quelle couleur il pourrait lui donner.

  


* * *


End file.
